Deep Rising
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Events when the film ended
1. The island

Trillian, Finnegan, and Joey all laid down in the sand. Their three soaking wet bodies were pressed together, trying her best to hide themselves from whatever it was that was making those noises in the jungle. It was nearly dusk now, they had stayed huddled down for most of the day. Frozen in terror, trying to decide to make a run for it or dive back into the ocean. The water kept coming up with the tide, splashing against their legs.

The noise came again, like an awful high pitched screaming roar.

Trillian snapped her eyes shut, both hands out reached, clutching at the guy's hands for comfort.

"Maybe you can take a look at that jet ski's engine…try and get it fired up again."

Finnegan looked over at Joey who was on the other side of Trillian. Joey brushed back some of his soaking wet hair to glance over at the jet ski.

"I could try…but that only holds two people…"

"And that means one of us would have to stay behind."

Trillian muttered. Finnegan shook his head before pounding his fist into the sand.

"When will this ever end!"

The roar came again making the three of them freeze.

"We could try and swim for it…we have the surfboard."

"With those waves man, you gotta be crazy…those are storm clouds."

"Dammit!"

Trillian then shook her head.

"I am not gonna die here, not after everything that's happened!"

"We're not gonna die, we just need to figure something out."

"Well somebody must of seen the explosion, or start looking for the ship, remember what they said?"

"Yeah, well let's hope they come soon, whatever those things are they sound pissed off."

"You think their the same thing as in the ship?"

Finnegan shook his head.

"This sounds bigger."

"Perfect."

Joey said rolling his eyes.

Laying there, all pressed up against the sand…there was finally silence. Waiting until nightfall, finally they decided to stand up.

"Where do you think it is?"

Trillian asked before brushing the sand off her clothes. Finnegan squinted, the sun was completely down now and stars were coming out. The island gave a creepy unsettling look towards it in the moonlight.

"There could be more of them, who knows."

Joey limped over to the jet ski as Trillian turned around, facing the ocean.

"Help has to come…it just has to."

"This seems like a pretty big island, maybe we should look around."

"Are you crazy!?"

Trillian snapped, Finnegan held his hands up in defense before pointing to the jungle.

"We'll stay here, but from the sound of it…our little friends might grand us a visit later tonight."

Trillian rubbed her arms, before looking out into the darkness.


	2. Darkness falls

Two hours later, there still hadn't been anymore noise from the jungle.

Joey finally gave up on the jet ski. The only way to even repair it was to have the right parts and tools. Leaning against it, holding his bad leg he slowly breathed in and out.

Finnegan meanwhile sat beside Trillian in the sand. It was freezing out and the wind was blowing past them as the waves crashed against the shore. Finnegan shook his head before laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"My wife, she told me this job would kill me."

Trillian froze.

"Wait…your married?"

Finnegan looked over at her shrugging.

"Yeah so?"

Trillian couldn't believe it.

"You've been married this entire time!?"

"Fourteen years, why?"

Trillian slapped Finnegan across the face, he looked at her stunned.

"What was that for!?"

Joey across the way eyed them.

"You're a real sonofabitch, I thought you were different you now!"

Finnegan held up his hands again.

"Hey lady, all I know is I saved your butt back there."

Getting up, Trillian shot him a dirty look.

"Go to Hell!"

Walking away, she felt ashamed. Finnegan meanwhile simply shook his head before laying back in the sand. He wasn't in the mood for any more arguments.

Trillian stood on the beach, her arms crossed as tears fell down her face.

"You okay?"

A voice cracked from a few feet away. Looking over in the darkness she saw Joey sitting there, leaning against the jet ski.

Trillian slowly shook her head, tears rolling down her face. Another strong wind came, sending goose bumps down her arms.

"You cold?"

Trillian felt her teeth chatter before looking at him and nodding.

"Come here."

Trillian waited a second before sitting beside him. A few seconds later he peeled off his heavy jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"It's still pretty wet, sorry."

Trillian looked down nodding.

"Thank you."

The two sat together before Joey cleared his throat.

"Finnegan really isn't a bad guy, he's helped me out a lot over the years."

"And you knew he was married?"

Joey nodded, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry…guess I didn't really notice you had a thing for him."

Trillian crossed her arms.

"Not anymore, what an asshole."

Joey smirked.

"Well, if you ask me…he's the one loosing out."

Trillian faintly smiled before looking at him.

"You got a girl back home?"

Joey paused, his eyes filled with pain.

"My…my girlfriend Leila, she died."

"I'm sorry…when?"

"Last night."

"She was here?!"

Joey nodded.

"We helped run Finnegan's boat, we had only been going out for about a year…but…"

His voice broke up before Trillian's hand rested on his shoulder.

"It's okay…"

Joey shook his head.

"I guess we're really screwed huh?"

Trillian eyed the jungle again.

"Not yet, I hope…"

Just then, Joey hissed out in pain, holding his leg.

Trillian looked down.

"Jesus, your really hurt!"

"Yeah, that asshole Hanover shot me!"

Trillian looked down at his leg.

"We need to get you help!"

Joey looked up at Trillian, his hair hanging down like two big ears of a scared dog.

"Yeah sure, swim to the nearest hospital…I'll wait for you."

Rolling her eyes, Trillian kneeled down and took a look at his leg. It was a small bullet wound, in fact it didn't look as bad as she thought. Whatever gun made it, did little damage, still he needed medication attention before it got infected. Looking at the torn hole in the leg of his jeans, she saw he wrapped it up tight with a bandana. The blood was thinning. As she looked over his leg, Joey cleared his throat again.

"Please don't hold it against Finnegan, he's really a good guy."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Finnegan laying back in the sand. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. Turning back around she shook her head.

"I was the one being stupid and forward…"

Joey hissed out in pain before Trillian looked up.

"You okay?"

Slowly he nodded. Looking up, Trillian shook. Everything seemed so dark, the only sounds around them was the water.

"Do…do you think we'll die?"

Joey bit his bottom lip.

"The truth?"

Trillian shook her head.

"Never mind…"

"You should get some sleep, you look tired."

Trillian looked around, her heart was beating fast…she felt on edge and scared out of her mind. Somehow the creature in the ship wasn't nearly as bad. Whatever this thing was on the island…she had no idea what it looked like, or if it would get them in the night.

"I can't…"

"It's okay, I'll keep watch."

"You sure?"

Joey nodded.

Another wind blew, making Trillian shake. Looking over at Joey, she sat down beside him and tried to use their body warmth to make her drift off. Slowly Joey put his arm around her as she snuggled close. For the first time since yesterday…she felt safe. Shutting her eyes she sighed.

"Thanks Joey…"

"Don't mention it."

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

Joey sighed.

"Thanks."

Slowly, Trillian drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Trillian woke to the sound of Finnegan's voice. Opening her eyes, for a brief second she thought this entire thing had been one awful nightmare. That she was someplace safe, not stuck on this island.

Opening her eyes she squinted from the blinding sun.

Finnegan was standing a few feet away, smirking.

"You two enjoy your rest?"

Trillian felt how stiff her neck felt, looking around she saw she had been leaning against Joey the entire night. Taking his arm from around her, he made an awkward look towards Finnegan before they all fully woke up. Trillian felt ten times dryer, even though her jeans and jacket Joey threw over her felt damp. The blazing warm sun felt amazing on her skin.

Right away she looked towards the jungle.

"Any more sounds?"

Finnegan shook his head.

"Not a peep, but we can't stay here forever…we're gonna need food and water."

"You expect us to go in there?"

Trillian pointed in the direction from where the awful sounds had been coming from.

"Well we can't very much stay here forever."

"What if there's a search party…somebody has to been looking for us."

"What do you wanna start up smoke signals?"

"Better then risking suicide!"

Rolling his eyes, Finnegan put his hands on his hips before looking at Joey.

"How's that leg?"

Joey eyed it.

"Hurts like a bitch."

"You think you can walk?"

"Yeah…I'll be slow, but yeah."

"We shouldn't move him."

"Listen lady, we need to start acting fast…"

"My name isn't lady."

Trillian shot Finnegan a death stare while Joey slowly helped himself to stand. Leaning against the jet ski, he snapped his eyes out in pain before steadying himself.

"Listen man, maybe we should build a fire…or spell help out in rocks or something."

"Jesus Joey, do you know the chances of them finding us, this is an uncharted island!'

"Don't yell at him!"

Trillian snapped, standing beside Joey, right away out of instinct her hand slipped into his. Finnegan saw this before letting out a dry laugh.

"Oh that's just perfect…"

"DON'T MOVE!"

The three of them froze by the loud voice behind them. Slowly the three turned around.

There standing was a group of seven or so, mostly men. Two of which were on horses. They were dressed normal, in black. They looked American but had rich deep tanned color in their skin. The two on horses held shotguns, the rest had bow and arrows.

The three of them held up their hands.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

One of them men screamed holding a buck knife.

Finnegan stepped forward.

"You saw the explosion the night before, didn't you?"

The men all eyed each other and spoke in low mutters. Finnegan kept still, while his hands were still raised.

"We were passengers on that ship, we're the only survivors."

Before he could say another thing, the awful roar came from the jungle again, shaking the ground. Trillian latched into Joey, nearly crying out. All of the men kept still unbothered.

Finnegan looked at them, his eyes serious.

"There was some creature that killed everyone, we think it's dead…but there could be more!"

The roar stopped, making a few stray birds from above fly away.

Then it came again, even louder.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

Finnegan asked. Before there was an answer, one of the men stepped forward. In his hands it looked as though he had a smaller gun.

"Hey wait!'

Darts went into all three of them, before they could even move darkness washed over them.


	3. Jump

When Trillian opened her eyes she found herself tied by the ankles and wrists. Looking around, she saw the sky above her moving as branches of exotic trees lightly touched her. Trying to move, she wiggled and found herself tied down good. She was being carried somewhere. Opening her mouth to scream, she found a bound in her mouth. Gagging, she looked around and saw the group of men carrying her deeper into the jungle. A few feet away, Finnegan and Joey were. They weren't moving, she couldn't tell if they were alive or dead. Laying her head back down she breathed deeply, she was scared out of her mind and her entire body was aching.

Finally they stopped in a clearing, deep into the jungle. The sound of water was heard a few feet away. Trillian looked and saw a beautiful waterfall.

"Let them down."

The man dressed in black ordered.

Seconds later, Trillian, Joey, and Finnegan were taken over to a large tree, their bodies being tied by old rotting rope. Trillian struggled before all three of them were pressed up tightly against the tree.

Finnegan and Joey when woke up, dazed and barley able to stand up straight.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The men all looked at each other before the man in black stepped forward.

"You should of never came here…and you must die."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Finnegan screamed. The men all turned around and disappeared into the jungle. Right away the three of them began to struggle and try to undo the ropes.

"What the hell is this man?"

Joey cried before undoing his hands, right away he tried working on the rope around their waists.

Another roar came from the trees. Trillian began to panic, breathing hard she wiggled against the ropes and finally started to see them coming undone. Finnegan worked on his before the screams from the mountains came closer and closer.

"Oh Jesus…"

The trees began to move, something was coming closer.

Two seconds later the ropes came undone, Trillian bent down and undid her legs before helping the guys.

"COME ON!"

The three of them ran into the opposite direction from the high pitch screaming sound. Holding hands, the three began going down a steep hill. Their legs pumping through tall field grass, the only sound they could hear was the thing coming right behind them.

"GO LEFT QUICK!"

Finnegan lead the way, making a quick turn into a set of thick trees. Trillian reached backwards and held onto Joey, his bad leg was slowing him down. Going through the bushes and trees, they finally began climbing up on hard jagged rocks. Grabbing onto anything to climb up, Joey kept looking over his shoulder. He couldn't see whatever it was…but it was big, and it was coming fast.

Finally they reached the top, over looking the entire island. Trying to catch their breath, the three heard another scream as something began climbing up after them. Finnegan had to think quick, glancing down he saw the waterfall. It was a pretty big drop, but it was their only escape.

"JUMP!"

Joey and Trillian looked down.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"JUST JUMP!"

Grabbing onto their hands, the three jumped off the cliff. Soaring down, they landed into the crystal clear water. Diving down into the water, the three of them began struggling to swim. The drop was huge, and they were lucky they didn't hit any rocks.

Seconds later, Trillian jumped up, gasping for air.

Fighting to keep above surface, Trillian kicked and tried to fight the speed of the rushing water she cried out for the other two. Water kept splashing into her face, making it harder to breath. Kicking with all her might she grabbed onto a low branch.

"FINNEGAN!"

There she saw him for a second, reaching out she screamed again.

"FINNEGAN!"

He swan over to her, Joey not that far behind. Right away she grabbed them and fought their way over towards the shore.


	4. Just wake up

Trillian, Joey, and Finnegan laid on the edge of the river gasping for air. They were soaking wet and hardly able to stand up. Looking around, the sound of birds were crying. Digging at the dirt, Trillian was able to sit up. Choking up some water, she looked over at the two guys.

"What the hell was that thing?""

"My guess…something pissed off."

Joey was able to stand before moaning, his leg was bleeding again.

Finnegan then clasped his hand over his mouth.

"God, what's that smell?"

The other two turned around, right away it hit them.

"Jesus!"

Finnegan slowly got up, shaking off his soaking wet shirt before heading forward into the trees. Trillian got up and helped Joey, they followed him before freezing.

Right away Trillian looked away, she felt her stomach toss.

There were the remains of the men they saw, torn to pieces. Flesh hanging out of trees, bodies skinned alive, and organs tossed around in dirt. Right away, flashes of what they saw last night came into their minds. This was bad…real bad.

"Grab their weapons, quick…"

"But…"

"Just do it!"

Right away they looked around, Joey and Finnegan took the shotguns, while Trillian took the bow and arrow. Holding up the arrows, she looked at the three before shaking her head.

"This isn't going to be enough…"

"Better then nothing, come on!"

Running through the trees, they headed for the beach.

"Look!"

Docked up on the sand, a few feet away was what looked to be an old fishing boat.

"They must of broken down…saw the island and came here."

"Yeah, what they didn't expect was some giant monster running around!"

"Maybe they have a radio…"

Finnegan shook his head.

"I don't think so, but better check…"

Heading over to the boat, the three of them looked around. Waiting for any second for something to pop out. Reaching the boat, the three of them ducked inside.

"Maybe some parts for the jet ski?"

Joey stood in the doorway of the boat before shaking his head.

"I don't think so…"

Looking down, they saw the entire floor was torn up. Whatever was left of the engine was now in a million pieces.

Finnegan checked, no radio.

The roar came again. Freezing, the three of them looked out the front windows of the ship. They saw the trees moving again, seconds later the roaring was heard.

Joey and Finnegan raised their weapons.

"Get ready…"

It began coming closer…

Trillian began to shake all over. She couldn't do it this time. Snapping her eyes shut she prayed she would just wake up…

"TRILLIAN!"

Everything went dark.


	5. Now what?

"Trillian?"

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, she heard a loud buzzing noise above her. Feeling her head ache, she looked around and saw that wherever she was…she was moving.

"Where am I?"

She muttered, her entire body was throbbing. Looking up, she saw Finnegan sitting there.

"Finnegan?"

Her eyes opened wider, she saw she was in a helicopter. It seemed as through two medics were sitting on the other side of her.

"It's okay, we're safe now…"

A few feet away she saw Joey, his leg wrapped up.

"Joey?"

Smirking, Joey slid his body closer to them.

"We thought we lost you for a second…"

"What happened?"

"That rescue team came this morning…we're safe now."

"But the island, the thing on the island…"

Trillian felt dizzy, her head was aching now.

"Shhh…it's okay."

"But the thing on the island…"

"Looks as through our good friend the government has taken over everything, they said we're being brought to a medical base."

"Did you see it?"

Finnegan shook his head.

"No, we didn't."

Trillian shook her head.

"I had the worst nightmare, we were trapped on the island and whatever that thing was…it came after us."

"It's okay, it's all over now…I tried waking you up but you past out, maybe from the cold or something."

Joey had a friendly look in his eyes as he smiled down at her.

On the ride to the medical base, Finnegan sat back smiling as Trillian laid against Joey. She was beyond exausted.

"Say…how about going on a date after all of this is done?"

Joey looked down at Trillian and smiled.

"That sounds pretty nice."

Rolling his eyes, Finnegan watched as Trillian leaned up and kissed Joey.

"Now what?"


End file.
